Reylo Pregnancy
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: I noticed there were no Reylo pregnant fics with a reformed Ben Solo, so I wrote this. I don't know what's going on, but I hope this is the last time that I have to re-publish this. It is not showing up on my page. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: I Came Home

**Chapter 1: I Came Home**

The heat of their lightsabers crackle around their sweating bodies as they dodge and leap. Dance around each other. They have been going at it for hours, in a epic battle for the ages. The Last Jedi versus the one remaining Sith pretender.

As Rey blocks Kylo Ren's red blade when it comes down in a vicious swing, she grunts with the effort. She has grown weary of their back-and-forth, and probing into the unusual Force Bond they share, she can sense that Kylo has too. This cannot end the way that everyone else expects of them. For one to kill the other. She couldn't do it, and she hopes that Kylo couldn't do it either. Somewhere in there is the scared little boy who made her feel, for the first time, like she wasn't alone. Somewhere in there is the man she... loves...

This realization gives her new energy, and when the two lightsaber blades - red and purple - spring apart, she suddenly deactivates her lightsaber staff. Defenseless, she stands before the Supreme Leader.

"You don't have to do this, Ben. And I don't have to either. So, I won't. If you want to end it now, I will understand that there is no hope for us. Or you can choose a new way. We both can."

There is silence as those deep brown eyes she could lose herself into stare at her, puzzled, as if he cannot quite believe she is making herself so vulnerable, on a battlefield where the Resistance and First Order clash around them.

Rey closes her eyes and tries to let a wave of peace wash over her. If the Force wills it, she is ready to become one with it. She hears a hiss and readies herself for the red blade to meet her body.

But then the humming stops. Warmth suddenly floods her cheeks. And then -

The softest lips imaginable press into hers. A gentle kiss.

Rey's eyes pop open in surprise. She has never been kissed before. And certainly not by someone whom she should normally consider her sworn enemy. But her relationship with Ben Solo has been anything but normal. And yes, it is he who is now kissing her like he needs her lips for sustenance. His mouth parts hers. His tongue twines about hers to pull her in closer. Smiling in triumph - she knew he wasn't all lost! - Rey closes her eyes and with a ferocity that surprises them both, yanks Ben closer and kisses him back.

Even as the battle still rages around them. If any fighters notice the leaders of their factions openly kissing in broad daylight, no one raises objections or horror.

Ben's lips spring from Rey's suddenly. His hands framing her face, he begins to mouth down her cheeks, her jaw, her neck, finding her pulse point and sucking vigorously. Rey's eyes flutter shut again in abject pleasure and astonishment, her jaw going slack. _Oh... oh my..._

After what seems like days, the enemies-turned-new-lovers break apart. Rey beams up at the redeemed Ben Solo adoringly.

"I knew you could do it. You came back."

"I came _home_ ," Ben smiles down at her. And he kisses her once again.


	2. Chapter 2: More Than I Dreamed

**Chapter 2: More Than I Dreamed**

The sunlight glistens off the Naboo lakeside castle as Rey and Ben approach. Suddenly, Ben sweeps Rey off her feet, so that she lets out a surprised squeal. He grandly carries her inside.

"I'm nothing if not traditional," Ben smiles down at her.

"Says the man who once wanted to let the past die," Rey muses.

Ben kicks the door in with his foot. "Welcome home... Mrs. Solo."

Rey beams and kisses him. "Say my new name again," she whispers against his lips.

Ben's smile looks like it is in danger of breaking his face. "Mrs. Solo," and every syllable drips with bliss. He reverently deposits his bride on the bed and clambers on top of her. Kissing her again and again, he begins to slowly undress her. At last, Rey's bridal gown is off, followed quickly by her undergarments. She now lies in all her glory before him.

An almost stunned Ben hesitantly reaches out to touch her, as if he is afraid she might break. Or disappear entirely. "You're beautiful, you know. More than I dreamed."

Rey feels her face grow hot as she bites her lip in a frown. She glances down at her waifish figure. Even after several months of good eating with the Resistance, there are parts of her that are still all skin-and-bones. Her breasts are not as voluptuous as they are on women of other worlds; in fact, she finds them quite flat. And the bushy rat's nest that she believes to be her womanhood... _He'll think it's ugly or it's gross._ "No, I'm not," she mumbles.

Ben lifts her chin with his finger, to make sure she looks him in the face. "You _are_ ," and his voice is filled with soft fire.

Rey's breath hitches and she gazes at him.

"I love you," Ben hisses, as if those are the only words he knows how to say. And as if to proof it, he suddenly brushes his... _manliness_ up against the inside of her thigh. "You feel that? That's me - wanting you. Loving you."

Rey is stunned by how hard his anatomy feels. She can feel it straining, even after it is free from the pants that sheathe it. "Aren't you in any pain?" she asks, concerned.

Ben laughs. "Oh, believe me, it's been worse than this." And his eyes get a wistful look. "In the weeks after Crait, I would stroke myself to images of you in my head, alone in my chambers. Then, when I would cum, I would cleanse myself and imagine it was you lapping away the juices."

Rey flushes pink, gathering the courage to voice a dirty admission of her own. "I would sometimes... touch myself. When I was living on the _Falcon_. One night, I said your name out loud - I thought I was gonna wake up the whole Resistance!"

Ben chuckles. "My naughty little scavenger," he murmurs into her neck, and begins to kiss the freckles there. All the while, he rubs his throbbing erection up against her thigh. After a few moments, it seems as though his entire body is throbbing - and Rey is distressed to discover that it is because Ben is crying.

"What's... what's wrong?" _Is he unsatisfied? Is he already bored with me?_

"I just... can't believe you're real. And here. That an angel loves a monster like me!"

Rey laughs airily, followed quickly by a gasp as he sends a love bite into her skin. "I'm no angel. And you're not a monster. You're my beautiful, beautiful Ben."

Ben looks positively delighted by this testament. "Say it again," he sighs.

"Ben..." Rey groans his name.

"More... more..."

"Ben, Ben, Ben..." she babbles.

His entire body seizes up before slowly relaxing. He has come. All over the inside of her thigh. Rey can scarcely believe that the mere sound of his name on her lips would make him come undone. She can feel the stickiness coating her skin.

Ben rolls off of her, to catch his breath. After a moment's silence, he asks:

"Who told you that you were not an angel?"

Rey sits up, covering her sensitive areas so that she is hugging herself. "My parents, certainly. From what I can remember, they thought I was a burden."

Ben twists away from her suddenly, as if burned, eyes smoldering. Rey's own irises fill with concern as she watches him get up and pace the bed. "Ben...?"

"I wish I could find whatever pauper's grave they are buried in!" he suddenly spits. "I wish I could dig them up, bring them back to life, and kill them all over again! Cut them down with my lightsaber!"

Rey's gaze softens. Ah, so _that's_ what this is about. "Ben, it's over. Everything's all right..."

"No, it's not all right!" Ben shakes with rage. "I don't think you understand! They had the treasure of the galaxy in their grasp and they threw it away with both hands!"

Rey shrugs. "To them, I was just a slave. Potential labor."

"And that's another thing!" Ben raises a finger, not finished. He is on a roll. "Being treated like thrash by that... what's his name? Udder Plop..."

"Unkar Plutt."

"Whatever. If I were still Supreme Leader, I would make whole star systems genuflect before you and call you their Queen."

Rey trills out a laugh, and stares at him, eyes full of love and yet flushed by the praise he showers upon her. "I wouldn't want to be anybody's Queen, Ben..."

"And yet here you are," and Ben kneels beside the bed. "With a man on his knees for the woman he loves. Queen over me and my heart. And long may you reign! I am your humble servant." He submits before her.

Rey grins widely. All right, she'll play along. As regally as she can manage, she extends her hand, which Ben seizes and reverently kisses.

"Very well, young man. I order you to make love to me!"

Ben eagerly clambers back on top of her, only this time, to truly make their bodies one. "Let me dwell inside of you," he murmurs through a kiss to Rey's lips. "Please."

Rey shows him mercy, and nods. Gently, inch by inch, Ben pushes into her. Tears prick at Rey's eyes from the pain, and she kisses Ben deeply to help herself through it.

Ben is gentle as he attends to her, thrusting at a steady pace that is just as consistent in each increase of speed. Rey claws at his back, her eyes wide as saucers at the pleasure building up inside of her.

"Ben... I LOVE YOU!" she screams as she tightens around him.

"Fuck, Rey! I love you! So much!" And Ben quickly follows, emptying himself within her.

He remains within her for a moment before drawing out and sitting on the edge of the bed. Rey leans herself against the mountain of pillows once more, basked in utter contentment.

Until she realizes... Oh Force...

"You don't think your... family is watching us?" She means the ghosts of the Skywalkers and Solos in the Netherworld of the Force.

Ben shrugs. "Maybe, maybe not."

"Oh God..." and Rey buries her face in her hands, mortified, her face permanently flushed.

"Hey," Ben chuckles, reaching over to rub her arms. "Han Solo... _Dad_ is probably the only one who might not give us any privacy." The comment doesn't help, and Rey groans at the thought of her father-in-law's spirit watching her have sex with his son.

"And what about... Luke?" she thinks of the man who is now her uncle by marriage. "He blew apart an entire stone hut when he caught us just holding hands!"

"Yeah, old Skywalker never knew how to hang onto his Bantha cheese and crackers," Ben muses. "But, honestly, I think he would have struck me down by now."

* * *

It is many hours later. The sun is beginning to set over the ocean beyond. Ben is still sitting on the edge of the bed, watching the tide. Rey is lounging on the covers like a cat, still blissfully naked. She strokes the down comforter as she loses herself in her thoughts.

"Ben? Can you tell me what happened that night at the Temple?"

She sees him stiffen; feels the walls of his mind close just slightly, but not all the way, through their Bond. "I thought I told you everything you needed to know. And Sky... Uncle Luke." Rey only slightly registers that this is the first time she has ever heard him speak his uncle's first name.

"I... I need to know," she pleads. "What did you feel?"

He is deathly silent for a moment. Then:

"Scared. Betrayed. Bitter. Resigned. I knew they all thought I was a burden. That I was dangerous. I could see it in the eyes of the Padawans I cut down. In Luke's eyes as he tried to murder me in my sleep. My parents. And yet... that night was peaceful. I'll never forget how the stars looked. I gazed up into the sky... I could see every last one of them twinkling. I could even see one of the neighboring planets of Ahch-To, and it was so... _beautiful_ , Rey. The flames... from the Temple... just made them shine all the brighter. I couldn't tell where space ended and the earth began."

Rey gently scoots closer, rubbing a hand along Ben's arm as she processes the memories he shares. Probing into the Bond, she can see it all just as he has described. She glances up into his face and smiles gently.

"I love you," she says simply.

He beams at her adoringly. "I know."


	3. Chapter 3: Called Through the Force

**Chapter 3: Called Through the Force**

It is a slow morning at the former Resistance base that is now serving as the center of operations for building the New Republic. Rey and Ben have been back from their honeymoon for a week or two, and are sitting down to a mess hall breakfast with Poe and Finn. Ben circles the table with a tray, pressing a kiss to his wife's temple as he sits down beside her and presents her with a small bowl.

"Roasted daisy seeds?" Rey's countenance brightens; it was hard for her to get out of bed this morning.

"Is there any other guilty pleasure?" Ben smirks back rhetorically. Rey pecks his lips in thanks before popping a handful into her mouth.

"At least she's popping those and not pills. Or painkillers," Poe observes dryly, even as he cracks out the ache in his neck - residuals of an injury at the hands of a First Order stormtrooper.

No sooner are the words out of his mouth then Rey suddenly puts a hand to her own. She jerks forward slightly, as if some seeds went down the wrong way, before leaping up from the table. "Excuse me!" she squeaks, and makes a beeline for the nearest bathroom.

Ben looks totally baffled, glancing from the bowl to the restroom where his wife just ran, presumably to throw up. "I don't understand... roasted daisy seeds are her favorite... daisies were in her wedding bouquet..." He scoops a handful into his palm and lets them drip through his fingers. He sounds sad, close to tears even.

Finn and Poe are just as befuddled by the spectacle, and furthermore never know what to say to the man who was once their enemy, so neither of them say anything. Ben finally heaves himself up from the table and proceeds to the restroom to check on his wife. Alone, the former stormtrooper and the hotshot pilot look at each other.

"What do you suppose is wrong with her?" Finn asks.

"I don't know. But it can't be anything good, can it?" the other man frowns.

* * *

Over the toilet, Rey upchucks whatever little breakfast she managed to ingest. She is just as confused as the men she abruptly left behind at the table. She loves roasted daisy seeds... how could she suddenly lose her appetite for them without explanation?

She wishes she could say this is a fluke, a one-time thing. But it is rather one more incident that adds to a strange pattern, ever since she and Ben returned from their honeymoon. Last night, she experienced severe cramps in bed, quietly getting up to go to the restroom several times. If she inadvertently woke Ben, he never let on.

Suddenly, Rey thinks she hears a voice in her head. At first, she presumes it is her husband's, no doubt standing guard outside the ladies' room, if he isn't trying to find a way to sneak in himself and check on her in person. But no... it is not her husband's voice she hears. This voice is much higher-pitched; it sounds... younger. Almost like a child's...

 _Mommy?_

Rey gulps in air a little too quickly, tasting the residual bile in her throat. For some reason, her hands immediately fly to her abdomen. Almost as if it is instinct...

Curious, she reaches out with the Force, probing into whatever nebulous form this is. If only she knew what it is that she is attempting to contact.

 _Um... my name is Rey. Who are you?_

She doesn't get a response beyond:

 _I don't like roasted daisy seeds._

* * *

Rey immediately grabs Ben and demands that he take her to the medical wing. She senses his concern go into overdrive, bordering on panic, and she does her best to assure him that absolutely nothing is wrong with her... she thinks.

The doctors and medical droids are more than happy to help, and set Rey up on an operating table at once. The nurse runs a few tests, culminating in rubbing freezing gel and a scanner over Rey's belly. Observing a monitor for many minutes, the nurse finally turns to the couple and smiles.

"Rey, it appears that you are pregnant. Congratulations, Master Jedi."

Rey is absolutely stunned. Ben, for his part, is over-the-moon ecstatic and nearly pounces on Rey to embrace her... just as Finn and Poe enter.

"Here's my latest blood sample, Nurse Gioni. Straight from Doctor Johnson," Poe announces.

"And I'm here for my physical," Finn brings up the rear. He only now just notices Rey. "Rey? What are you doing here? This isn't related to what happened this morning, is it?"

Rey smiles sheepishly. "Actually, it kinda is. I'm... well, I just found out..." Her eyes flit over to Ben's, who nods encouragingly. "I'm pregnant."

Finn's and Poe's mouths both comically drop open at once. There is a moment's silence, before Poe finally seems to notice for the first time that Ben is there. Instantly, his face draws into a tight line, and he advances angrily.

" _You_ did this!" Nurse Gioni has to hold him back. At this moment, who should appear but Rose, slinging an arm over Finn.

"Finny? Are you done with your physical yet?"

Finn doesn't even turn his head to indicate he heard her, or even to realize she is there. Ben, meanwhile, looks uninterested at the prospect of Poe still looking like he wants to shoot him through with a blaster. Nevertheless, the former Supreme Leader quirks one eyebrow so high, it nearly disappears into his hairline.

"I believe that is the only logical explanation. I am _married_ to her, after all. It's kinda what married people do."

Finn looks as though Ben just confessed to murder - a crime that, ironically, the ex-First Order official is guilty of. The dark-skinned man's voice now comes out in a low, unnatural growl. "Why you little... sick bastard...!"

"No, Finn!" Rose pleads, getting between everyone as Finn points an accusing finger at Ben.

"You have some serious explaining to do!"

Ben lets out a humorless chuckle. "Hardly. But then again, FN-2187, I have always taken you to be a little thick in the head."

"Says the Dark-Sider who nearly went insane for power and almost took the galaxy down with him," Poe sneers.

"Rey:" and Finn suddenly looks at her very earnestly. "Has he hurt you for you to somehow get like this? Blink once for Yes, twice for No!"

"All right - that's enough!" Ben snarls, looking the most affronted he has been since this entire exchange began. He even looks like he wants to smack a beauty right on Finn's nose, and not one of the kissing variety.

"Stop it! All of you!" Rey begs, as it looks like all three men are about to come to blows.

Only her voice stays Finn and Poe and, with seemingly nothing further to say and not wanting to upset their friend by starting a brawl in the med ward, both men storm out, Rose dithering after them.

* * *

Later, Rey is released from the hospital. It's late afternoon, on a rainy day, and all Ben wants to do is go to bed. He tries to cajole his wife into joining him, so they can celebrate their wonderful news in private, but she begs off, telling him to go on ahead and wait up for her.

Now, the Jedi goes corridor by corridor, searching for her friends. She finally encounters Poe, heading out of the hangar bay she is just entering. He immediately freezes when he sees her. But then, looking sheepish, leaps right into it.

"I'm sorry, Rey. I should have been more understanding. I know... I have my issues with... _Ben_ , but it should not have any bearing on you, or your marriage."

Rey is surprised by the quick apology. She knows how much Poe, being the former Commander of the Resistance, has struggled to welcome Ben into the fold - especially since her husband once tortured him. She recalls how Poe once walked in on her and Ben openly kissing in an empty command center one day. He nearly shot the young Solo dead with his blaster right then and there, too. Nevertheless, she appreciates Poe's sincerity. The hotshot pilot now points in the direction of the hangar.

"It may be harder to get an apology out of Finn, though. He's been out-of-sorts all afternoon. Maybe you could patch things up with him, huh?"

Rey nods and giving Poe a hug to indicate that all is forgiven, she heads further into the bay.

She finds Finn on the gangplank to the _Falcon_ , shoulders hunched, a brooding frown on his face. He starts and shakily begins to stand when he sees Rey, but she settles down beside him before he can get all the way on his feet.

"I know I should be more excited for you. And I am. I'm sorry. It's just that... I can't forget who I know... _Ben_ to be. Or at least have been. I still can't fully trust him. And... you're like my baby sister, and if he hurts you..."

"Finn: stop," Rey halts him. "I am touched that you care so deeply for me. But Ben is my husband. He would _never_ hurt me. I know you and he have a difficult history. But if you can't trust him yet, at least trust me. Do you?" she searches his face. "Do you trust me?"

"You know I do. Always," Finn nods. They hug.

"I want you to promise me something," Rey asks him.

"Anything."

"When the baby is born... if anything happens to me..."

"Don't talk like that!" Finn snaps, and his fingers dig into her arm protectively. "You are not gonna die; that's a load of Bantha fodder..."

" _If something happens to me_ ," Rey plows on over him. "Would you be the baby's godfather? Look after it?"

Finn breathes deeply. "I promise," he soothes her. A pause, and then: "But that doesn't mean I'm helping Wonder Boy change the diapers."

Rey cannot help but laugh. They are friends again.


	4. Chapter 4: Sing to It

**Chapter 4: Sing To It**

Rey begins to keep careful track of her pregnancy's progression week by week... and noting the symptoms or whatever makes her feel out of the ordinary.

She should have suspected that she was pregnant sooner - missing her period right after the end of her honeymoon should have been a red flag. But, leading the difficult life she had on Jakku, sometimes she was malnourished enough that her period might not appear, sometimes for months at a time. So when her period had failed to happen _this_ time, Rey had not dwelled much on it.

Rey's thoughts shift back into the present, on this calm and peaceful night, as she clues in to how Ben is now talking to her stomach. And also reaching out to their unborn child through the Force. What he is discovering must absolutely fascinate him, for he is grinning from ear to ear. It is rare for her husband to display a smile this radiant, and Rey finds she rather likes this particular smile.

"It's strange..." Ben murmurs to her. "I always wondered if a child of ours would be like me in any way. _Feared_ it, even. But this one is like you - _good_ and _pure_." He gently presses his hand into Rey's stomach on each emphasized word.

Rey giggles, even as she feels tears come to her eyes with no announcement or preparation. "Of course you are," she croons to her womb. "Of course you are; how could you not be? I love you so much!" she gets out, the love she already feels for this tiny being almost crippling. She notes how Ben has eyes only for her, as if she is the most stunning thing in the universe.

"It likes your voice; I can tell," he expresses. Sheer joy spreads across his face as he suddenly gets an idea. Rey doesn't have time to probe his mind through their Bond to find out what that idea is before it is out of his mouth. "You should sing to it!"

Rey gawks at him, one eyebrow slightly raised, skeptical. "Sing to it," she repeats blankly.

"Sure! Can't you just imagine yourself rocking our little bundle of joy to sleep with a lullaby?"

"No," Rey shakes her head. "Because I don't sing."

"Well, at least you could try! I _can't_ sing! I inherited my father's musical talents... which is to say, he had none at all."

Rey scoffs. "I'm sure your singing voice sounds fine..."

"No, really - Dad tried to sing at his own wedding. With Chewie. While _drunk_. Artoo has old Holonet footage of that, if you don't believe me. I'm pretty sure Uncle Luke put it there as some kind of blackmail..."

* * *

As the second month continues apace, Rey finds her body going through more and more uncomfortable changes. It starts when she finds she has to pee more often - on one night alone, she clocks no less than ten trips to the bathroom. She doesn't usually wear bras under her clothes - she didn't really have any, or could afford any, growing up on Jakku - but even so it unnerves her when the few bras she does own are suddenly too tight. Trying to put one on sends pain into her suddenly very tender breasts.

And worst of all... there's a bump. A _bump_. Her stomach is starting to curve ever so slightly, as if she just had too much to eat in one meal. A meal she certainly would never have had on Jakku. The best meal of her life.

It all comes to a head one morning, when Rey is going through her wardrobe, trying in vain to find _something_ suitable to wear. Just a standard street-clothes outfit. Ben is busy making the bed. Rey yanks one shirt out of the closet and sees... damn it!

She turns her to her husband, her voice icily calm. "Ben. One of your shirts is in my wardrobe."

Ben looks up from the bed, not noticing how cold his wife's demeanor is, and takes the shirt from her. "Now how did that get there?" he wonders. "I put away the laundry last week..."

"Oh, I don't know... maybe because nothing I own FITS!" And Rey suddenly snatches the shirt out of her husband's hand and flings it into a corner. She marches to her vanity mirror, scowling at her offensive reflection.

"Rey..." Ben tries to speak slowly and softly, perhaps sensing that these are the mood swings the doctors warned them about, climbing to the surface. "Are you OK?"

No, she is most definitely _not_ OK, but she suddenly does not have the energy to yell at him anymore. On the contrary, she has the abrupt urge to bawl like a baby Porg. She hugs herself self-consciously and pouts. "I'm _ugly_ ," she whines.

" _What?!_ " Ben splutters, eyes as wide as planets.

"Look at me!" Rey spits. "I'm _fat_ and I'm _ugly_! I look as round as a BB unit!" She really doesn't - and won't for a while yet - but the mind plays cruel tricks on people, especially when one is hormonal.

Meanwhile, Ben just laughs. Before she can tell him off, his voice stops her.

"Rey: you are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen."

Rey's face falters, softens, and she runs a hand through her messy hair. She feels guilty for being so sour with him. Ben just chuckles, sensing her thoughts and saunters over to her. Embracing his wife by the waist, he suddenly takes one of her nipples in his mouth and sucks at it until it pebbles. Rey gasps and arches into him.

"My... my breasts are tender," she rasps, her voice hoarse.

"Doesn't matter," Ben murmurs, continuing to suckle. "They're the most beautiful breasts in the galaxy. How lucky our child will be, to be weaned off of _these_." And he cups one in each palm, even as he continues to feast.

Rey actually chuckles as she weaves her fingers into his hair, keeping him in place. "Jealous, are we, Solo?"

"Maybe," Ben purrs. "But I still get them all to myself for the next... seven, eight months."

"Possessive," Rey notes, amused. "Where have you been, _Kylo Ren_?"

"Oh, he's been sulking around. But don't worry - I'm about to let him out, and in the best way." So saying, Ben tucks his arms under Rey's knees so that he scoops her up. Rey gives a half-hearted squeal of indignation, but allows her husband to throw them both down on their bed, sit astride her and make passionate love to her until she can barely walk.


	5. Chapter 5: Glowing

**Chapter 5: Glowing**

When Rey is about three months along, the Resistance heroes are invited to a ball on Naboo, to help celebrate the revival of the Galactic Senate. Ben orders a special dress for his wife, one that fits and that he hopes she will not feel self-conscious in. So he is surprised when she puts it on without any complaints about her figure whatsoever. The mood swings might not appear tonight, after all.

By now, the news of the Last Jedi being with child has leaked all over the Holonet, and everyone affiliated with the former Resistance knows. As such, when Rey and Ben arrive at Theed Palace a little late, they are swarmed by well-wishers and immediately become the life of the party.

"Rey, you are positively _glowing_!" Rose squeals, as she gives her close friend a hug. Rey gushes as she takes each and every person's praise.

And is also flattered by how many men wish to dance with her. But Ben Solo is most certainly _not_.

He scowls and seethes as he watches other men hold his wife a little too close for comfort. He fumes at how these dignitaries, usually older in age, make no attempt to hide how they leer at her. When one politician places his hand at the lowest dip possible at Rey's waist, Ben has to fight the urge to summon his lightsaber and run the sick bastard through.

So it is no surprise when Ben approaches his wife after a lull in the dancing, and announces that they are leaving in the _Falcon_ immediately. Through the Bond, he can tell Rey would rather stay just a little longer, but she ultimately acquiesces, deciding that it would be better to head to sleep now than feel overly tired later, which has been happening more and more often since she fell pregnant.

The flight back to Takodana, where the Resistance's final base sits, is silent. Stonily silent. Ben stares sullenly out the window the entire time, with one hand resting possessively on Rey's stomach. He can barely keep his piloting under control with his free hand. When the couple finally reaches the privacy of their chambers, Ben grabs Rey to him and fiercely kisses her, pushing her into the nearest wall.

"Those men..." he hisses into her mouth. "are _mad_. Absolutely _mad_. Idiots, to think they could even have a snowball's _chance_ in Mustafar's _hell_ with you. To win your praise. I saw them, leering at you. I wanted... to cut every last one of them down to make _damn_ sure they know... you belong to me. You belong _with_ me."

Rey's reactions to Ben's possessive streak are a pretty mixed bag, depending on the moment. But in this particular instance, it is an insanely attractive turn-on. Rey seizes Ben's face and kisses him deeply, her heart breaking at how she failed to notice his jealousy, his pain, all evening.

"Of course," she rasps. "I'm only yours, Ben... always yours." She breaks the kiss and stares him full in the face. "I love _you_ ," she tells him fiercely.

Ben grins wickedly, and Rey can sense the torrent of dirty thoughts pouring through his head. " _Mine_..." he growls.

He fucks her long and slow and hard that night.

* * *

 _"I will come again, my love, till all the seas of Jakku run dry..."_ Rey's voice is soft and lilting as she sings to her belly, where she is resting against the fluffed-up pillows. The sound of the toilet flushing in the adjoining fresher interrupts her, and moments later, Ben emerges, drying his hands on a towel.

"Told you you could sing," he smirks, a little smug.

Rey shrugs. She still doesn't quite agree with her husband's assessment. Then again, love is blind, and perhaps in this case, also tone-deaf. Or maybe just plain deaf. Either way... "Well, it's grown on me. And besides, it seems to like my voice." and she gazes at her bump lovingly.

"Speaking of _it_ ," Ben segways. "What are we going to _name_ it?"

Rey bites her lip. She has a feeling through the Force that the child is a girl, but she has hidden this thought from her husband and their Bond. She wants to surprise him. Even so, she ventures carefully: "Well, if it's a girl, I was thinking... maybe... Hannah?" She _has_ always liked that name. And besides...

Ben's face creases in thought, and Rey knows he has immediately detected her reasoning - wanting to name their child in some way after its grandfather, Han Solo. "After my father," he states aloud after a moment.

"Does that... bother you?" Rey asks tentatively.

Ben's features are unusually soft as he ponders the question. Finally: "No. It doesn't." And his answer is vulnerably honest.

Rey is surprised, but nevertheless pleased. She beams down at her womb. Hannah it is, then.


	6. Chapter 6: Won't Come True

**Chapter 6: Won't Come True**

 _She is lying on the operating table, her face scrunched up in that moment when a person is about to sob. And now she cries out, her eyes filled with pain._

 _"Ben! BEN! Help me!"_

 _The last sound that is heard are the wails of an infant joining its mother's cries..._

Ben Solo sits bolt upright in bed, managing just in time to keep the plaintive shout of "No!" from escaping his lips as he takes in where he is. He is bare-chested, beads of sweat glistening from his pectorals. A cold flash, which contrasts sharply with how nestled he is in his own bed, with his wife softly and peacefully snoring by his side. Swinging both legs off of the mattress, he places his head in his hands, his fingers just brushing the edges of the facial scar his future bride had gifted him with on Starkiller Base.

There is no falling back to sleep tonight; the nightmare has made that quite clear. So Ben rises as quietly as he can, doing his best to make sure the mattress doesn't creak, and dons a bathrobe, padding out of his and Rey's chambers and down the hall.

Physically, Ben can be as quiet as he likes. But that doesn't mean his Force essence cooperates. Rey stirs even as he is leaving, glancing over her shoulder just in time to see Ben disappear behind the door. Silently, she rises and follows.

She finds him in their living quarters, his stoic and grim face bathed in the blue glow of R2D2's video playback function. Over her husband's shoulder, Rey can see the holographic renderings of two beings: a man and a woman.

 _"You die in childbirth."_

 _"And the baby?" the woman asks._

 _"I don't know. I won't let this vision become real."_

"My grandparents. I don't want what happened to them to happen to us," Ben speaks up, without even turning around. "My grandfather was so determined to protect my grandmother, that he thought turning to the Dark Side would do it. And yet, that choice lost her to him anyway." He rises and spins to face Rey, gathering her in his arms. "And yet, here I am, with the same nightmares about you."

Rey pulls back to look him in the face. "You dreamt I would die giving birth to our baby?"

"It was only a dream," Ben dismisses, but he looks as though he is trying to convince himself more than anyone. "I won't let this come true. But I can't try and interfere the way my grandfather did. Because it could mean... going back... to the darkness. And I'm never going back, Rey, at least not all the way."

Rey hugs him from behind, kissing his shoulder. "I think the best thing you can do right now is to trust in the Force. That the Force will protect us... and our child."

Ben turns in her embrace and kisses her. "I won't lose you, Rey. I can't lose my Rey of light."

Rey smiles gently at him. "Then you won't."

* * *

"Ben. Ben, wake up."

"Hmmmm?" Ben harrumphs as he rolls over in bed, one night several weeks later, to face his wife. "Hi," he murmurs sleepily, pecking her lips chastely. "What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

"In a way," Rey explains, and she sounds almost coy. "Baby and I want some green milk."

Ben sits up, frowning. "Some _what_?"

"Some green milk," Rey beams, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously at him.

Ben winces as he tries to decipher what the hell his wife is talking about. Maybe she is sleep-deprived? Has she eaten enough in the last few days? "Rey," he tries to placate gently. "As far as I'm aware, there's no such thing as green milk."

"Oh, but there is," Rey grins. "On Ahch-To. Your uncle used to drink it all the time. And now Baby and I really, _really_ want some." The sweet smile remains plastered on her face.

"Let me get this straight: you want me to fly halfway across the galaxy to another planet in the middle of the kriffing night, to get food-colored milk from ...?"

"A thala-siren. You milk it. But, yes," Rey chirps.

Ben really does not want to fill this tall order. But he knows that to refuse might incur the wrath of his wife's mood swings. She's asking really nicely now, but she might not later. He had better not push his luck. So, he swings out of bed and dresses to head for the hangar bay and fire up the _Falcon_ , keeping any sighs or exasperated noises from escaping.

Rey looks overjoyed as she flops back against the covers. "I love you," she murmurs. "And Baby says it loves you too."

"Yeah, you'd better," Ben mumbles.

* * *

The night is biting cold as Ben kneels on the windy plains of Ahch-To, attempting to fill a canteen with green milk. But so far, the thala... whatever-it-is refuses to cooperate.

"Come on, you _stupid_ thing!" Ben growls, wishing he had his lightsaber. If he did, maybe he could slice open the animal's stomach and get this stuff that way, if it would mean returning to his wife that much faster.

The thala-siren makes an affronted noise and suddenly kicks out with a fat leg, knocking the young Solo over and upending the canteen that he is just beginning to fill. Green liquid plasters his face. Ben huffs.

"All right... let's try this _again_... Rey, you better thank me for this with some _really_ hot pregnant sex..."

* * *

The sun is rising over the base on Takodana by the time he gets back. Slipping quietly into his and Rey's room, exhausted, he cannot help but smile at how the sunshine glitters through the window and adorns the love of his life in a pretty halo. Gently approaching, Ben shakes her awake.

"Good morning," he flashes her a smile tiredly, holding out the filled canteen - from which he did not spill a single drop on the flight back.

"Hmmmm..." Rey purrs in contentment, gulping some of it down. "Thanks. Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Many, many times," Ben chuckles, sliding under the covers beside her and nestling his hands on her abdomen, ready to spend a day with her in bed.


	7. Chapter 7: Kicks and Cricks

**Chapter 7: Kicks and Cricks**

"Ow," Rey groans as she, with great effort, manages to heave herself up onto her feet. It won't be long before she cannot get up out of a sitting position without assistance, but damn it, she is going to go as long as she can. It would be embarrassing to have to ask that of Ben, and he's been Herculean throughout these last five months, as her belly has gotten steadily rounder.

But standing up is only half the victory. Her feet hurt with every step, aching. She has to arch her back, so that she is almost over-extending a straight posture, to get any relief.

Rey waddles into the bedroom, where Ben is just hopping into some workout pants. He immediately springs to her side with concern, forgetting to cinch his pants so that they comically fall and pool at his ankles. If she wasn't in such discomfort, Rey would laugh.

"Are you all right, love?"

"Fine, I'm fine," she waves him off. "This one's not making things easy, though." And she cradles her abdomen.

As if on cue, Rey feels something punch at her womb. From the _inside_. She jumps, letting out half a yelp.

"Did you feel that?" she asks her husband, even though his hands were nowhere near her stomach at the time.

Ben places a tentative hand where Rey instructs him, but rears it back when he feels... "Is that...?"

Rey glows, eyes shining. "That's our baby, Ben." All at once, happy tears stream down her face as Ben kneels at her feet, his work pants still hilariously forgotten at his ankles, to place a kiss at the approximate spot on her belly where their baby just announced its presence.

* * *

She attacks him as he soon as he comes home from lightsaber training. She should have known those damn workout pants would send her spiraling out of control! For someone so pregnant, she is more agile than she really should be when she pins him to the bed and audaciously straddles his waist. Her mouth is hot and heavy on his.

"Ben..." she mewls, her demand impish and horny and _very_ attractive. "I want you. Inside me. _Now_." And she rubs her belly against his rapidly-swelling cock to prove her point.

Ben freezes for just a moment - not that he wants to - as a sudden fear overtakes him. "Will I hurt the baby?" he nearly whispers.

Rey gasps and her eyes fill unexpectedly with tears. He quickly tries to backpedal, defuse the hormonal bomb before it detonates. "I'm sorry, I just wasn't sure..."

"You, Ben Solo, are so damn _sweet_! And _cute_!" Rey blubbers, tears splashing down her front. "No. The baby won't be harmed."

Satisfied, his fears allayed, a chuckling Ben flips them both and cedes to her terms for his surrender. Stripping her of her undergarments - all that Rey was wearing so that she could better take him by surprise - he begins to make sweet love to her...


	8. Chapter 8: The Next Solo

**Chapter 8: The Next Solo**

"OK, let's go over this one more time..." Rey begins.

She and Ben are staring down at the overnight bag they have just completed packing. The zipper is still open, allowing them a clear view of all the supplies they will need when Rey goes into labor.

Ben recites the plan out loud. "When you go into labor, I will immediately fetch this bag from the closet. I will then notify Finn and Poe by hologram. I will carry you to the med ward..."

"... where the doctors will take care of the rest," Rey finishes.

Ben shrugs. "Doesn't seem so bad."

"It's not, when you say it. Actually doing it is going to be... OH!" Rey suddenly clutches at her seven and a half month pregnant stomach. Looking down, Ben sees a clear liquid pooling at her feet.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry! Did you get cut short? I'll help you to the bathroom..."

"No," Rey gets out through gritted teeth. "It's time."

"Oh... _oh!_ " And Ben springs to zip up the overnight bag that he is so thankful they just finished packing. But Rey is starting to panic.

"No... no... it's too early... it's too early... AHHHHH!" Rey's body suddenly seizes up as a wave of debilitating contractions hit. Her body keels over and Ben only catches her just in time, scooping her into a bridal carry.

"Rey... REY!" But his wife is unresponsive. She has fallen unconscious. Even as he takes off at a sprint for the med ward, Ben begins to despair:

 _It's happening... just like my grandmother... history is repeating itself... I could lose Rey and there might be nothing I can do to stop it..._

* * *

As everything falls apart, Ben neglects to contact Finn and Poe. Fortunately, he doesn't have to. The sight of him running an unconscious and now bleeding Rey to the med ward sends the rumors flying like wildfire. Doesn't matter if the information is accurate or not; it is enough to get Rey's loved ones there. Because no matter what information has been shared, the situation is clearly dire.

The doctors are now working feverishly to staunch the heavy bleeding from Rey's abdomen, and to safely deliver the baby. Finn is pacing next to Rey's sickbed, waiting for Rose to show up from where she has been performing some repairs in the hangar bay. Poe is seated in one corner, his head in his hands. Ben is kneeling at the top of the bed, his wife's head in his lap, sobbing over her and praying to whatever Maker is listening, that she be delivered safely and alive back into her husband's hands.

"Please... please, please, please..." he begs. His tears fall on her upturned face as he nuzzles his nose to hers. He plants a fierce kiss to Rey's forehead.

Finn turns abruptly on his heel, so that his boots squeak into the tiles. Barely holding back tears himself, he points a shaking finger at Ben.

"If she dies... I am holding _you_ personally responsible!" he snaps. Ben does not even make any motion to indicate he heard the damnation.

"All right, I can see the head crowning!" a nurse calls. They induce labor, using a machine to help the un-moving Rey to push. It takes one, two, three tries before at last, an infant's wails shriek into being. "It's a girl!" the nurse announces.

Joy now laces Ben's tears along with the panicked grief that has still not fully abated. _Hannah..._

He now presses his forehead into Rey's, reaching into their Force Bond as a last-ditch attempt to bring her back. "Please don't leave me," he whispers. "You belong with me... you belong with me..." And he kisses her lips.

It is almost like the old fairytales his mother used to tell him when he was small. It is as if his kiss - or maybe it was the opening of the Force Bond - awakens her. Rey's eyes fly open and she intakes a shuddering gasp of air. And the first word she speaks is:

"Ben..."

Ben cackles with relieved glee, even as the tears flow anew, and he covers his wife's face with kisses. Finn and Poe nearly tackle the bed to hug Rey, and Ben has to almost throw them back, so they avoid crushing her still-frail form.

"Where am I?"

In answer to Rey's question, the nurse places baby Hannah in Rey's arms. Instantly, she falls in love. She has most of her own facial features, but Ben's gorgeous brown eyes and jet-black hair. And now, the namesake of her grandfather...

"Hannah. Hannah Solo."

* * *

Ben and Rey stand over the crib with pride as their baby daughter drifts off to sleep.

"I knew you could carry a tune," Rey praises her husband's tentative lullaby that he just finished performing.

Ben just snorts, a little self-conscious. "Finn and Poe say I can't."

"Oh, don't listen to them," Rey laughs, as she and her husband pull back the coverlets on their bed to crawl in together. Nestling into each other's arms, they give one last, loving look at their child in the bassinet at the foot of their bed.

"Good night, my Rey of light."

"Good night, my sweet Ben."

For about fifteen minutes, there is silence. And then:

"WAHHHHHH!"

Ben huffs, and halts his wife from getting back out of bed. "I got it." And he goes to check on their daughter.


End file.
